srythfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bone Horde Challenge
General Information This is basically a hack & slash scenario, and is available to all players. See Battlegrounds Challenges for information, key concepts, tips & rewards common to all Challenges. Game Information * Type: Combat * Object: Earn a spot on the leaderboard for this challenge by winning as many consecutive combats as you can. * Standard Victory: Defeat a single undead creature in combat. Prerequisites * Entry Fee * The Caves of Westwold Specific Information The following information is specific to this challenge, and differs from the "common" information accordingly: * Foes' Difficulty Progression: ** Stamina Points start at 39 and increase by +4 at each new level (i.e. SP = 35 + level*4). ** To hit is 9+ at MR 36, and your MR has to increase by +1 at each new level to keep it that way. That is -- enemy MR starts at 36 and increase by +1 at each new level (i.e. MR = 35 + level). See Combat. ** More frequent and damaging Specials, see table below. ** The "Winged Bone Champions" are confirmed to have a low resistance to magic. It is assumed that all of the more difficult opponents (i.e. level 80 and above) also have some resistance to magic * Level Skips ** require combat vs an Ironbone Marauder (with a varying number of arms - 3, 4 or 5). The Marauders have more Stamina than normal enemies. I just killed one that had 393 Stamina, skipped a few levels, and then fought an enemy with 375 Stamina (thank you, black orb!). MR rating is slightly higher too, about 2 or 3 points. ** bypass 2-4 levels (combats AND rewards, if any) ** after defeating the Marauder you do have the option not to take the bypass but then you will have to fight the standard opponent for the same level * Ghostly Young Woman - An apparition ** To succeed at taking her hand, you must beat 60 on 1-100 + Spirit + Mind + Aura. Best success chance = 100% (Changed by GM on 11/01/09). ** By far the most rewarding Random Encounter of the Challenges, this rare encounter grants you a variable amount of experience to All Skills and Powers. See the table below for available rewards. * Additional Random Encounters: Blue Orb, Black Orb. See here for the details. Tips * See Key Concepts on the Challenges page for tips common to all Challenges. * At lower levels, the Level Skip from Iron Bone Marauder challenges should be avoided because they circumvent easy rewards. However, at higher levels they can be advantageous... Rewards * See Rewards on the Challenges page for rewards common to all Challenges. * Every 5th Level Attained: 24, 32, 48 or 64 general experience Table Added table to determine what the deal is with special damage--Fireblade2 20:42, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Historical Notes Originally both the Ghostly Woman and the Healing Orb required 100+ to pass the check. This was changed on 20.07.2009. Category:Replayable Scenarios